


Mine

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Out of Character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Katie wants Severus but finds out that Harry had gotten him first. In the end, she hears a conversation between the two. will she be able to get him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Mine  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: Slightly boy/boy but not much. (Harry/Severus)

“His been taking Katie,” a voice said to my ear as I turned around sharply as I was in the library studying until I heard a voice behind me.

“What are you talking about?” I hissed, as I did not want to get in trouble with the librarian even though I was a Slytherin.

My friend glared at me, “don’t play dumb Katie. Harry Potter had gotten him,” she said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

“Where did you get that false information from, Brittany?” I asked.

Brittany shrugged, “I heard it from Pansy Parkinson who had walked in on Harry and Snape just mere moments ago as they were kissing inside the classroom,” she explained.

“You know that Pansy always has the false predicaments, remember? The last time she started a rumor, all of us had gotten detention for it,” I said.

“Yea but her rumor was false though. She had thought that Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore had a thing going on since she heard noises coming inside Dumbledore’s office one day!” Brittany said as she shivered at the thought of it.

I glared at her, “but it was actually McGonagall and Dumbledore trying to get something out of a student. Remember what happened to Luz Bell?” I asked.

Brittany sighed, “she’s a Hufflepuff and somebody tried to do a de-aging potion on her,” she said as she was thinking it was one of the Slytherins.

I nodded, “Brad Jackson was the one who did it. So how do you know that Pansy is telling the truth this time?” I asked.

Brittany shrugged, “I guess will just have to wait for tomorrow’s class,” she said as I highly have to agree with her.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Two hours of Potions. Some people may think that Potions is a boring class, but Potions is one of my favorites besides Defense Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration. I was sitting beside Brittany at the Slytherin side of the room as we were supposed to be brewing up a Potion and then writing the effects of it afterwards.

I was watching Brittany put in the ingredients while I observe some of her doings since I was suppose to be watching for the color to see if suppose to be the color that Snape told us supposed to be. 

I glanced up as Snape was walking along side the tables watching every team do the potion correctly. I had glanced up in time when he came to an abrupt stopped in front of Harry. “Potter, what do you call this?” He snarled at him.

“The Felix Felicis Potion?” Harry answered with a questioning look.

Everyone had stopped what he or she were doing and were now looking at the pair. Snape snorted, “It does not have the color purple in it. You and Weasley have to try again. Evannesco,” he said as I watched in awe. “See me after class Potter,” Snape said as Harry nodded solemnly.

I looked at Pansy who was talking to her friend quietly while I turned to look at Brittany, was Pansy really telling the truth? 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The bell rang and everyone was out off the door immediately except for me, as I wanted to finish this last sentence before going. “Ms. Rose, I believe time’s up,” Snape said as he had trotted towards in front of me.

I looked up and I saw that he was in front of me and I looked at the other side of the room as I saw Potter staring at me as well. I sighed, “not nearly perfect,” I murmured as I gave him the paper and the vial that Brittany and I put in for the Potion.

Snape didn’t say anything to me as I left the classroom and the door shut right behind me. I stayed behind the door to listen to their conversation in case Snape didn’t do a silencing charm and had forgotten about it that he didn’t do.

I sighed in relieved as I listened closely. 

“Is something wrong Severus?” Harry asked, as the dungeons were clearly easily to hear what anyone was saying unless you put a silencing charm of course.

“This could not be happening between us,” Severus said as my eyes widened. So, the two of them were having an affair and Severus wants out off it.

“What? Why?” Harry asked shocked.

“I do not love you Potter,” Severus replies.

“Then why did you kiss me?” Harry asked as I gasped.

“Because I thought I saw Lily inside of you and not you,” Severus said and I knew that was hurtful for Harry to hear.

“That’s not true!” Harry cried out loud.

“Besides, I love another and I’m not gay,” Severus said clearly. I raised my eyebrow, his not gay? I thought.

“Please don’t leave me! I love you too much that it hurts! If you leave me, I would not be happy with another person! I love you since third year!” Harry confessed.

“I never loved you Potter. I saw Lily in you because I dated her for three years until that pathetic Potter came into the picture and took her away from me! Potter, if you don’t get out of my sight, I have to Obliviate you,” Severus threatened.

“Do it! I don’t care if you do Obliviate me!” Harry screeched.

I winced at that, Harry loves Severus so much that he was willing to take the sacrifice. I am devoted to him as well but I don’t think I would be brave as Harry in taking a sacrifice.

“Potter, I have no other choice. Obliviate!” Severus said as I closed my eyes and knew that Severus actually Obliviated Harry’s mind. 

A few moments passed until Harry spoken again, “sir, what am I doing here?” He asked.

“You were just leaving,” Severus answered.

I took a step back from the doorway and waited for the door to be opened as Harry came out from it. I looked at him as he stares back at me as well. He didn’t say anything and he left without a glance or a word to me as I stared at his retreating back.

“I know you’re out there Ms. Rose. Come in before I hex you in what you were doing to listening our conversation,” Snape’s voice called out from inside.

I began to panic as I entered the now empty class and I saw Snape staring at me, as I stood right before the entrance door. “I’m sorry about listening in,” I said.

“I believe that you heard everything that we said?” Snape asked.

I nodded slowly, “I promise not to tell a single soul,” I said.

“Of course you won’t,” Snape said as he was now standing in front of me.

“Sir? Is something the matter?” I asked worriedly.

“You better not run away from me,” he said as I was about to say something but I didn’t have the chance to as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips as he thrust his tongue inside my mouth for entrance.

I began to respond back as I knew that I had always wanted this ever since I saw him at the Staff Table and I always felt a bit edgy when I was with private meetings with him since he was my Head of House.

It was time to breathe as I stare up at him with wide and hopeful eyes as he strokes my cheeks with his thumbs as he stares at me in the eyes. “Be my secret lover?” He asked so softly yet so gently that I actually liked this softer side of Snape.

“I love you,” I said and for the first time in my life in Hogwarts, I saw Severus Snape smiled since that was satisfactory for him and he leaned down and we both began to kiss again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End.

me: how do you guys like the one-shot?

katie: pretty good.

harry: (pouts) i didn't...

severus: will be onto the next story soon. (hugs katie)

harry: (glares) review and update.


End file.
